Valentine's Day
by DoubleDate
Summary: A romantic evening at a restaurant could make a lot of things happen. Nick/Macy Joe/Stella
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day

It has been 2 years since Nick and Macy started dating and they are both out of school and are sharing an apartment 2 blocks away from Stella's and Joe's house who are already married. Nick and Macy usually spend every day together and have a lot in common.

_How I love Macy!_ _It's getting near Valentine's Day and I need to get her the perfect thing. I just have to think. I know she loves me and I know I love her so I think I will do an outstanding thing. _Nick thought to himself.

Macy interrupted his thoughts as she came in through the door. Nick got up to greet her.

"Hey, Mace," Nick said as he kissed her quickly.

"Hey. When did you get back from work?" Macy asked.

"About an hour ago," Nick answered.

"What have you been doing here all this time?" Macy asked.

"Thinking," Nick replied, "I was wondering since tomorrow is Valentine's Day I would take you out to dinner."

Nick held her in his arms.

"Okay," Macy tried to say but was interrupted by a kiss.

"I'll take you wherever you want just tell me and I'll make a reservation," Nick said smiling.

"I think I want to go to The Grill," Macy said sitting down.

"I'll make a reservation tonight so that way they won't tell us their to busy," Nick said sitting down next to her.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Macy asked.

"Whatever you want," Nick replied.

"Let's call Chinese and get takeout," Macy said slowly resting her eyes.

"I'll call and order," Nick said getting up to find the phone. Macy couldn't help it but she fell asleep. Nick picked her head up and set it on his lap.

15 minutes later

Macy woke up from the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" She called to Nick down the hall. Macy went to the door and got the food from the guy.

"Nick the food is here!" She yelled.

"Coming," Nick yelled back.

As they ate dinner they hardly talked they were so hungry. After they were done Macy fell asleep against Nick on the couch. The next morning they woke up and stayed there for an hour in leisure.

"I need to get up," Macy said slowly getting up.

"We slept in late," Nick said looking at the clock that said 10:00.

"You can stay here all day if you want I have some things that I need to look at," Nick said heading to the bedroom to get his clothes on.

30 minutes later

Nick arrived at a shop and went inside to get her gift. Then, he went to a flower shop and ordered flowers, Chocolates, and a teddy bear to be delivered to their house for Macy. Next, He called The Grill and made a reservation for 7:00. He looked at his watch. It said 4:33. He headed home to see if Macy has gotten the things and to get ready.

When he got home he opened the door to see her laying on the couch asleep with the chocolates on her lap, hugging the teddy bear, and a vase on the table with the flowers in it. He went to go get his suit out.

2 hours passed

Macy came out of the bedroom ready to go. Nick was sitting on the couch waiting for her. He had his present in his pocket.

"Are you ready to go?" Nick asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Macy replied. Nick took her out to the car and opened the passenger's side door for her and then got in the other side.

20 minutes passed

They drove up to the restaurant and Nick got out to open her door for her.

When they got to their seats they looked at the menu and ordered the same thing, steak. Nick started the conversation talking about how they got together. About half way through the meal, Nick got up drawing a lot of attention. Bent down and took a ring out of his pocket and said.

"Macy Misa, Will you marry me?" Nick asked. Tears came into Macy's eyes.

"Yes," Macy said as Nick put the ring on her finger. They ate the rest of their dinner talking about the wedding. When they got out to the car Macy pulled out her phone and started to text Stella that Nick had asked her to marry him.

When she got done she started to talk about how when Stella hears this she will be able to hear her scream.

2 minutes later.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Macy hears a faint scream.

"That should be Stella!" Macy said laughing.


	2. The Wedding

The Wedding

Macy woke up the next morning holding hands with Nick. She looked at her hand.

"AHHHH!!!!" Macy gasped.

"What?" Nick said jumping up to see what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just forgot that the I had a ring on my finger," Macy said smiling. Nick leaned in and kissed her softly. _I'm getting married! _Macy thought to herself.

"Honey?" Macy said turning to Nick.

"Hmm.....?" Nick asked.

"What day are we going to have the wedding?" Macy asked.

"Well I know this will be hurried, but I was thinking March 1st," Nick replied. "Wow! I knew it was coming, but not so soon! I like he the date so I'll just have to hurry and get everything planned," Macy exclaimed.

"Okay," Nick said turning to go back to sleep. Macy got up and went to the kitchen. She grabbed to list and started making a list of things she needed for the Wedding.

_Flowers, church, dress, wedding rings, a cake, a caterer, a photographer, and a decorator. _Macy wrote that down. She looked at the clock. It said 8:00. Macy picked up her phone and called Stella.

"Hey Stella I was wondering if you could meet me at the coffee shop later. I need to talk to you about a wedding dress." Macy said into the phone.

"I was up all night making designs that I think you would like." Stella said getting excited.

"So, will you be there?" Macy asked.

"Of course. What time?" Stella asked.

"Probably about 9:00," Macy said.

"Okay. Bye," Stella said hanging up. That was taken care of now she would call the church. She talked to the pastor and said she would be there around 11:00. After that was done she looked at the clock. It said 8:45. She needed to leave.

10 minutes passed.

When Macy pulled up to the coffee shop she could see Stella sitting at a table with a folder in her hand. She got out of the car and went inside.

"Hey Stella!" Macy said sitting in the chair across from her.

"Hey Macy! Here are my designs. You can look at them and if you don't like any of them I can sketch some more," Stella said handing her the folder. Macy looked through the drawings and the last one she gave it to her.

"I love this one! Everything about it I love!" Macy exclaimed holding out the one that was a strapless, tight at the top but at the bottom it flared out some. It had beads and lace around the top.

"You want this one? Just to be sure, are you positive?" Stella asked.

"Yes I am," Macy said. She looked at the clock it said 10:00. She had some time to kill before she had to go meet the pastor.

"I think I'll go order some coffee. I'll be right back." Macy said heading towards the cash register. She came back with a cup.

"So have you guys decided what date the wedding is going to be on?" Stella asked curious.

"It's going to be on March 1ST!" Macy said excitedly.

"That soon?" Stella asked.

"Yes. I know it's rushing but in order to have a 2 week honeymoon we have to do it that soon," Macy replied.

"Oh yeah. I forgot the boys had to leave on the 17th for a concert," Stella said. Macy looked at her clock. It said 10:30.

"Well I need to go, I have a meeting with the pastor of the church we're having the wedding at in 30 minutes," Macy said standing up.

"Bye.," Stella said standing up to hug her.

"Bye," Macy said heading out the door to her car. When she got in her car she cranked it and started heading to the church. She drove up at 10:55. She got out of the car and went inside to find the pastor to be sitting at a table with the folder out. He got up to help her into her seat. When she got done talking to him she went home and made an appointment to see a florist that afternoon. That week passed on and she took care of the flowers, the church, the dress plans with Stella, the rings, and the caterer. This week she would send invitations, get brides maid dresses, try on her dress to get tailored, get a cake ordered, send Nick to get his tux tailored, and talk to a photographer. She got all that done and even talked to people at the airport about a ticket to Florida. The next day when she woke up it was March 1st.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Macy screamed.

"What?" Nick asked alarmed.

"We're getting married today," Macy said turning to look at the clock. It said 7:03. She got up and got dressed decently. She pushed Nick.

"Get up we need to get to the church," Macy said. He got dressed and they hurried to the church and got what they were actually wearing and by the time everything was ready it was time to start. They walked down the aisle and said their vows and kissed. Then they had the reception and left in car for the airport. When they got to the airport they got on a plane and started on their honeymoon.


	3. The Surprises

The Surprise.......s.

Macy and Nick were in Florida for 2 weeks before they came home. Macy loved being away with Nick but also missed Stella, but she remembered she better enjoy it because Nick was leaving 2 days from now on tour for 4 months. _I'm going to miss him so much._ Macy thought. Their plane was landing back at home and she was anxious tosee if Stella was waiting for her.

When she got out of the airplane and went inside she could see the blonde standing by the counter.

"Stella!" Macy said running as fast as she could.

"Macy!" Stella said spinning around to see Macy hugging her.

"I couldn't wait to see you!" Macy exclaimed.

"Me neither. Where's Nick?" Stella asked backing up.

"Oh no! I left him to get the luggage. Be right back!" Macy said as she ran off to find Nick. She found Nick trying to get all the luggage through the door.

"Sorry Honey. I forgot you were here," Macy said reaching for some of the luggage.

"Oh, so we've only been married for 2 weeks and you forget me. Are we really that old?" Nick teased. Macy blushed.

"I found Stella!" Macy said trying to change the subject.

"Where is she? Maybe she can help carry some of this." Nick said.

"Over there by the counter," Macy said trying to point but the luggage wouldn't allow her.

"Okay. We gotta go home and I've got to pack. I hate I have to leave so soon," Nick said.

"That's okay. We'll soon be together for ever," Macy said.

"I'm going to have to call Kevin and ask him to pull the bus up by the house so that way it will be easy to load clothes," Nick said pulling out his cell phone. Macy really wished he wouldn't be doing that now. She walked up to Stella.

"Hey Stella, I was wondering if while they are on tour you could come stay in our apartment like we used to?" Macy asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course I will. I was going to suggest that so we wouldn't get lonely. Plus I'm going to need some help," Stella said smiling.

"What kind of help?" Macy asked curious.

"I'll tell you later," Stella said grabbing a suitcase and bag. When they got to the house Stella helped Macy with the laundry and Nick with packing. They were so tired that night they all slept soundly. The next morning they got up in a hurry. Joe and Kevin came over to help. They had to get Nick packed for 4 months worth of clothes and get them on the tour bus. Then, get Stella's clothes in the house for the 4 months. They were busy all day but Macy couldn't help but think about the help that Stella said she would need. By the the time they were all done it was 7:00 P.M. They all collapsed on the couch and the only thing that woke them up was Nick's alarm clock in the morning. Nick jumped up.

"We gotta go guys! We're gonna be late!" Nick said rushing to do last minute things. Everyone got up and started helping. They said their last minute goodbye's, Nick kissed Macy, Joe kissed Stella, and Kevin kissed the air. The boys got on the bus and started on their way. Macy and Stella sighed. They were going to be the only ones left there. Then immediately Macy turned to Stella.

"So what was it that you said you we need help with?" Macy asked excited.

"Let's go back inside. I'll make some coffee and we can talk about it," Stella said hurrying back into the house. Stella made coffee and they both sat down and started to talk.

"Okay, please don't scream. I'm pregnant!!!!" Stella screamed on accident.

"AAAHHHH!!! Sorry! You are?" Macy asked.

"Yes and I'm so excited," Stella said.

"When did you find out?" Macy asked.

"About 3 days ago," Stella replied.

"How did Joe react?" Macy asked wondering if he fainted or something.

"Well actually I haven't told him yet," Stella replied.

"Why not? I'm sure he'd be happy," Macy said smiling.

"Well this was their last tour and I didn't want to make him feel like he shouldn't go," Stella said.

"Oh. I understand. I would do that too," Macy said. Stella looked at her excitedly.

"Not that I'm pregnant because I'm not!" Macy tried to say quickly so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Oh. Never mind," Stella said.

"I think I'm going to go to the grocery store. Do you need anything?" Macy asked.

"Umm.... I need some laundry detergent, and will you pick me up some Ice cream?" Stella asked.

"Sure," Macy said picking up her keys and heading out the door. The rest of the week passed on and the girls did the things they used to do as kids. The next Monday the girls woke up. Macy walked into the kitchen.

"Stella?" Macy yelled down the hall.

"Yea?" Stella replied.

"Do you think we have any Tylenol?" Macy asked.

"It's in the 3rd cabinet to the right of the sink!" Stella yelled back down the hallway. In a minute Stella was in the kitchen with Macy.

"Are you feeling bad?" Stella asked worried.

"I think I'm just starting to miss Nick," Macy said.

"Are you sure? You look a little tired," Stella said back to her.

"Well I am tired but I don't know why. I slept for 10 hours," Macy replied.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," Stella said.

"Okay," Macy said as she walked down the hallway to her bedroom. Macy was like this for 4 more days. They decided to go to the Doctor, but they wouldn't say anything to Nick about it yet. They didn't want him to decide about canceling the rest of the tour and coming home. They were in the office for an hour before they were called back. Macy was getting really nervous after the results were in. She could tell Stella was too. The doctor gave Stella the results so Macy wouldn't get too excited about it.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Stella screamed.

"What? What's the matter?" Macy said getting worried.

"Your-your-your pregnant!" Stella managed to say.

"What that's impossible!" Macy said looking at the results.

"This is going to be so fun!" Stella said calming down but then getting excited.

"We can't tell Nick," Macy said to Stella.

"I know. It'll make him come back. Then I'll have to tell Joe I'm pregnant and that will definitely be the end of that tour!" Stella said. The doctor gave them some medicine to take home with them. Everything seemed to be quiet when they got home.

"Hey Stella?" Macy asked turning her head to face her friend.

"Yea?" Stella said looking at her.

"What room should be the baby's?" Macy said fingering the lining on the couch.

"I think you should make the one by your bedroom into the baby's room," Stella said.

"Why that one?" Macy asked.

"Because it'll be easier to get up in the night if the baby is in the room right next to you," Stella answered.

"That makes sense. When is your due date?" Macy asked.

"December 22nd," Stella answered with a smile.

"Wow! Ours are going to be right next to each other!" Macy exclaimed with excitement.

"When's yours?" Stella asked Macy.

"December 29th," Macy answered.

"I know it's a little early but I think I'm going to look online at some baby furniture," Stella said starting to get up.

"I'll come. I always like to look at baby furniture," Macy said getting up too. The girls spent the next couple weeks shopping online for baby stuff. It had been 2 months since the boys left and they were expecting for them to be in Missouri by now. They were really wanting to see them.

"Hey Stella!" Macy said.

"What?" Stella said looking at her.

"To surprise Nick I'm going to put on a baby doll top so he can't see my stomach and cook him stuff like baby carrots, Baby corn, Baby chicken. He'll laugh so hard," Macy said.

"Do you think should go out to eat or cook? Because by then all of our energy will be strained," Stella told Macy.

"I didn't think about that. We'll probably want to do that," Macy said.

"I think if we do I'm going to tell the waiter to put some pillows behind Joe's chair so that way when I tell him the news he'll faint on something soft," Stella said laughing. Macy laughed. Another month and a half passed and the girls would cry they were missing Nick and Joe so much. Macy would burst into tears when she first woke up and didn't find Nick in her bed. Stella would cry at night because Joe wasn't there to give her a hug. 1 week and 6 days later the girls were so excited they couldn't even sit down. The next day they woke up at 7:00.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Stella and Macy screamed together.

"They'll be here in an hour!" Macy exclaimed.

"Let's get up and make ourselves look like we're not pregnant," Stella said getting up.

"We are going to freak them out so bad," Macy said getting her clothes out.

1 hour later

"They're going to be here any minute!"Macy yelled at Stella. Stella was looking out the window.

"Look!!! They're here!!!" Stella screamed getting up. Macy hurriedly got up and went out the door. The bus parked. Nick and Joe walked out of the bus and hugged their wives. The girls were trying not to be squeezed really hard so it wouldn't hurt the babies. They all went inside and talked for hours. At 12:00 they decided to go to The Grill for lunch.

"I'll tap on my glass when we decide to tell them about the babies," Stella whispered to Macy.

"Good idea!" Macy whispered back. They were almost done with their meal when Stella tapped on her glass. She gave the signal to the waiter to put the pillows on the floor.

"Boys, pay attention. We have announcement to make," Stella said smiling.

"Ooo!! I like standing up when she gives announcements!" Joe said standing up.

"Macy and I are.........pregnant!" Stella said smiling really big. Macy gleamed.

"Your what?" Nick exclaimed. Joe fainted.

"I'm pregnant, honey!!" Macy exclaimed.

"How long have you been?" Nick asked.

"4 months," Macy replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick asked.

"I was afraid you would come home from your tour," Macy said.

"Well of course I would. Who wouldn't?" Nick exclaimed.

"It's just it was your last tour and I didn't want to ruin it," Macy said. Joe was still unconscious.

"Well, how long was it after I left that you found out?" Nick asked.

"7 days," Macy answered. Nick was shocked. He would be like that for a little while. Joe woke up.

"Whoa! I just had the weirdest dream! You girls were pregnant!" Joe said laughing.

"We are!" both girls said together.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Well honey, it's true," Stella said.

"How long?" Joe asked.

"4 months," Stella replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joe asked.

"I didn't want you to come home from your tour," Stella said.

"Oh. Well that makes sense," Joe mused.

"Wow! He took it a lot better than I thought he would," Stella said. They spent the rest of the evening talking about the babies. That night they all slept soundly. The next morning Nick woke up feeling the bump on Macy's stomach.

"I'm going to be a father!" Nick exclaimed now wide awake.

"Yep," Macy said sleepily.

"Have you ordered anything for the room?" Nick asked.

"Oh yea! I forgot to show you the room!" Macy said excitedly getting up. She took him out into the hallway and into the Nursery.

"Here it is!" Macy said opening the door.

"Wow. You girls have been doing some shopping," Nick said stunned.

"Yes. That's what we did most of the time," Macy answered.

"Oh, okay. By the way, when is the due date?" Nick asked.

"December 29th, Macy answered. The same thing was happening over at Stella and Joe's house that morning. The months passed on and Stella and Macy's cravings were growing bigger and bigger, just like their stomachs. On the 1st of December the girls decided to move in with each other so that way it would be easier to be there when the time came. On December 21st Stella thought she was going into labor but was only a false alarm. On December 23rd Macy thought she was going into labor but it was just indigestion. On December 24th Stella was laying on the couch at 5:47.

"Joe!" Stella screamed.

"What? What's wrong?" Joe said running into the room.

"I think it's time," Stella said in pain.

"Nick! Macy! It's time! Get the stuff!" Joe said helping Stella up. He took her to the car. Nick grabbed the keys and Macy was right behind them. Nick drove to the hospital and stopped at the entrance.

"Go! I'll find a place to park." Nick said. Joe helped Stella out and Macy was right behind them. Stella was rushed to a room where Joe and Macy were with her. Nick was there shortly. It was not long after that Macy was put in her own room for her safety. Nick wasn't aware at the time where she was.

"Excuse me, Nurse. I'm looking for my wife," Nick exclaimed worried.

"Oh yes. She's in room 122 in labor," The nurse answered. Nick ran to room 122 and burst through the door. It wasn't until 6 hours later that they noticed there was something odd about Macy's baby. The nurse pulled Nick aside.

"Sir! Your wife doesn't need to know this but she's not having a baby," the nurse said as calmly as she could.

"She's not?" Nick asked.

"No. She's having twins," the nurse replied.

"She's having twins! Oh dear god," Nick exclaimed. He ran and told Joe. He couldn't believe it. He decided to tell Macy when she not in a contraction. Nick ran back too Macy's room. Now was the right time to tell her.

"Hey honey?" Nick said.

"Yea?" Macy asked.

"Instead of having 1 baby your having twins," Nick replied.

"What? I'm having twins?" Macy asked.

"Yes honey, you are. Don't worry about it I'll be right here," Nick said reassuringly.

"Okay," Macy said. The doctor came in.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We have to put her in another room," the doctor said opening the door. Nick left without saying another word. Stella was moved into a room right next to Macy's. Nick and Joe waited impatiently outside the doors. At 11:37 P.M. The door to Stella's room opened and the doctor came out. Joe immediately went to the doctor, then was taken into the room. 3 minutes later the door opened to the room Macy was in and the doctor stood their. Nick went inside the room to find Macy resting with 2 little bundles in her arms. He went back out to Joe.

"Nick, it's a girl!" Joe said gleaming with pride.

"Joe, they're a boy and a girl!" Nick said with even more pride.

"Congratulations!" Joe said.

"Congratulations to you too! Oh no, I didn't think about it. She only bought stuff for 1 baby!" Nick exclaimed. He went back in to see Macy. He touched Macy softly.

"You have a wonderful boy and girl," He said softly.

"I wasn't expecting 2. What will we name them?" Macy asked.

"I was thinking for the boy, Aaron Tyler," Nick said looking at his son.

"I like it. I was thinking for the girl, Caylee Arabella, we could call her by her middle name," Macy said looking at her daughter. In the other room Joe was talking to Stella. Stella still didn't know Macy had twins.

"Joe? Was Macy's baby a girl or boy?" Stella asked.

"Well actually, she ended up having twins," Joe said.

"Twins!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yes. 1 is a girl and 1 is a boy!" Joe replied.

"What will we name our girl?" Stella asked.

"I was thinking Lyla Marie," Joe said looking proudly at his new daughter.

"I love that name," Stella said.

"I'll go find out the names for their kids if you want?" Joe asked.

"Thank you," Stella said closing her eyes. Joe went to the next room and got the names then came back to Stella.

"Stella?" Joe said.

"Yea?" Stella asked.

"The name of the boy is Aaron Tyler, and the name of the girl is Caylee Arabella," Joe said smoothing Stella's hair back. Everyone in the Hospital was happy. It was like a magical dream.


	4. Shocked

Unexpected.

It had been a year since the 7 months since the babies were born. They were growing so big. Stella and Macy's babies were growing up very close together. Macy's son, Aaron Tyler, never left his sister, Caylee Arabella, alone. They called Caylee Arabella, Arabella, and they called Aaron Tyler, Aaron. Stella's daughter, Lyla Marie, was getting bigger every day. They called her Lyla. Lyla and Arabella were best friends. Every morning Nick would get up and get in the shower and Macy would get up and get the twins up. They were a handful in the morning, so was Stella's. Macy and Stella were stay at home mom's except Stella sometime designed clothes for people. Usually everyday at 10:00 in the morning they would go to 1 of their houses and let the babies play together. They were really busy because the babies were learning how to crawl. They had to constantly sweep the floor to make sure the babies wouldn't pick up something and try to eat it. One day Stella had to call and tell Macy she couldn't come over today because she had a doctor's appointment. Macy was disappointed that she wouldn't get to see Stella that day. Macy could also tell the twins were disappointed, at least they looked like it. Macy did her regular routine that morning but at 10:00 she didn't know what to do. She decided she would go online and look at 2 jumpers for Arabella and Aaron. They liked to bounce, even though they couldn't walk yet. She did that quickly and didn't know what else to do. She decided to go to the grocery store and get diapers and baby food. The grocery store was right next to the doctor's office, she could see Stella after she went shopping. When she was checking out she heard something.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

"What was that?" Macy asked Arabella. She hurried up and went next door into the doctor's office. When she entered she could see Stella sitting in a chair in the corner staring blankly. She hurried over to her.

"What's the matter, Stells?" Macy asked sitting next to her. Stella didn't move. Lyla was sitting in her lap patiently playing with her bracelet. She liked shiny things. Macy waved her hand in front of Stella. She still didn't move. Macy was glad she had just bought a new scarf and it was in her purse. She took it out and waved it in front of her. Immediately Stella looked up and started breathing really hard.

"Stella, What's wrong?" Macy asked.

"Huh?" Stella asked.

"What's wrong?" Macy asked again.

"This is just really crazy. I mean it can't be possible. The doctor said I was........ pregnant," Stella said still staring blankly.

"What? When did you get pregnant?" Macy asked.

"He said I've been pregnant for 2 days," Stella replied.

"Well, that was a shock!" Macy exclaimed.

"Now I gotta tell Joe," Stella said Pulling out her cellphone.

"I think maybe you should tell him when he's at home in person," Macy said putting Stella's cellphone back in her purse.

"I might want to put some pillow's behind him, because you know how he took it last time," Stella said smiling.

"What are you going to do with little Lyla still only 7 months?" Macy asked.

"It's going to be hard but I'll make it," Stella replied.

"She's not even a year old yet," Macy said.

"Well I mind as well head on home. Lyla is going to need her nap soon," Stella said picking up her things and Lyla and standing up. They both went to Stella's house and waited on Joe and Nick to get home. They cooked a special dinner for them while the babies were asleep.

"Stella? Do you want the baby to be a boy or girl?" Macy asked.

"I want a boy but I would take a girl," Stella replied.

"Is there any special reason you want a boy?" Macy asked.

"Well..... we already have a girl and I want Joe to have a son," Stella replied.

"It will be fun to shop again for baby stuff!" Macy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. Lyla still has to be in her crib so I'm going to have to get another one for the upcoming baby," Stella said. A few minutes later Joe and Nick walked through the door.

"Hey honey. We're staying at their house for dinner. We cooked a special meal," Macy said pointing to the table.

"Where are the kids?" Nick asked.

"They are asleep," Macy replied.

"Hey Macy? Will you go get the stuff?" Stella asked winking at her. Macy went back to Stella and Joe's bedroom and got some pillows. Then, she went to the dining room and layed them down behind Joe's chair. About halfway through the meal they could hear Aaron, Arabella, and Lyla crying in the nursery. Stella and Macy went to go get them. When they came back they set them in their chairs and gave them some food. Then returned to their seats.

"Honey, I've got some very important news to tell you!" Stella said.

"Okay, spill!" Joe said looking at her.

"Today when I went to the doctor's the doctor said I was........." Stella was interrupted.

"Don't worry go ahead and say it," Joe said.

"I'm pregnant again," Stella said smiling.

"Your......." Joe fell back in his chair.

"Don't tell me this is like last time?" Nick asked Macy.

"No honey, it's not. I'm not pregnant," Macy replied grinning. Nick sighed with relief. Joe was still passed out. He was bad about that. When he woke up Nick and Macy had already gathered Aaron and Arabella up and left. Stella was still sitting at the table watching Lyla play on the floor. Stella noticed that Joe was waking up. He got up and sat back down in his chair.

"Where did Macy and Nick go?" Joe asked.

"They went home," Stella replied.

"That was a mind blower," Joe said referring to the news.

"Aren't you happy?" Stella asked.

"Of course I am," Joe said getting up and picking Lyla up. He sat back down and her in his lap. Lyla played with his watch.

"How's my little girl today?" Joe asked Lyla.

"Oooo!!! mmm...." Lyla replied studying the watch.

"I'll take that as a good." Joe said tickling her chin and making her laugh. It took a while since Joe realized he was going to be a father again. Everything went back to it's regular routine until 2 months later. Macy called Stella and told her she couldn't do their play date today. Stella was disappointed but Understood that sometimes people were busy. Stella decided she would look online for some things for the upcoming baby. She was so excited about it coming. An hour later she decided to call Macy and see if she wanted to come over later. As soon as she pressed the call button for some awkward reason the doorbell rung. Stella went and opened the door and was surprised to see Macy standing there.

"Hi Macy! I was just calling you. Anything wrong?" Stella asked as she let Macy, Arabella, and Aaron into the house. Macy went and sat down on the couch. She was staring off into space.

"Don't tell me your---" Stella couldn't finish the sentence. Macy nodded slowly.

"Oh no not again!" Stella yelled.

"How could this happen?" Macy asked herself out loud.

"If your pregnant now and I've been pregnant for 2 months then you will have your baby 2 months after I have mine," Stella calculated.

"If your having your baby in April then I'm having mine in June!" Macy exclaimed. Arabella and Aaron were sitting on the floor playing with Lyla. They decided to cook another dinner and tell Nick just like Joe, except they didn't have to get pillows. Nick didn't faint like Joe did. They cooked baby carrots, baby corn, and baby fingers. Macy was getting excited. She would have to get another crib.

"So, do you want it to be a girl or boy?" Stella asked.

"I really want a girl, but I'll take a boy too," Macy replied.

"I can't believe we are both pregnant at the same time again!" Stella said laughing.

"I can't wait till comes and I can tell him but I'm also scared. I know he will be totally surprised. I was, and he is definitely not expecting it 9 months after having twins!" Macy exclaimed. After a while Nick and Joe walked through the door.

"Hey Honey!" Both girls said at the same time hugging their husbands. Aaron, Arabella, and Lyla were still on the floor.

"What are we doing here?" Nick asked Macy as he sat down and picked up his son and daughter.

"We are going to eat dinner here again!" Macy exclaimed.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Well we usually eat together once a month and this is our monthly dinner thing," Macy said trying not to draw attention. Macy took Aaron and Arabella and sat them in their seats and gave them some food. Stella took Lyla and sat her in her chair and gave her some food then sat down with the boys and Macy. At the end of the meal Macy started to talk.

"I've got some big news, Nick," Macy said looking at him.

"I've got some big news too!" Nick said getting excited.

"You go first," Macy said wondering what was so important.

"Well, I bought us a house!" Nick said.

"What? Really?" Macy said excitedly.

"I did," Nick said proudly.

"Wow! Wasn't expecting that!" Macy exclaimed.

"Now you go!" nick said waiting on her news.

"Well honey, as you know I had a doctor's appointment today. The doctor said I was........pregnant!" Macy exclaimed.

"You were preg---- WHAT?" Nick said realizing what she said.

"I'm pregnant," Macy said smiling.

"I know I heard that..... I was not expecting that," Nick said leaning back in his chair.

"I know it's a big surprise. I wasn't expecting it either. I guess it's good we got a new house," Macy said.

"Yeah. After we finish I can show it to you, if you want. Tomorrow we'll get things settled in. I borrowed a big truck so we could move big furniture," Nick said eating his last bite of chicken. He stood up and took the twins out of their chairs and set Arabella on the floor. He took Aaron to go change his diaper. Macy stood up and picked up Lyla.

"You so pretty! You little niece of mine!" Macy said playing with Lyla's hair.

Stella came over and sat by Macy.

"I can help you move in the morning," Stella offered.

"I might have to get you to watch the twins so that way I can tell Nick where I want stuff to go," Macy said.

"I'll do that," Stella said. Nick and Macy went home with the twins and went to bed early so that way they could get everything moved in the morning.

The next morning Nick and Macy woke up early and went to the twin's room to get them up. Nick got Arabella and Macy got Aaron up. They changed their diapers and got them into their clothes. Then they took them into the kitchen and gave them both oatmeal. A few minutes later Joe, Stella, Lyla, and Kevin walk through the door.

"Good Morning everybody!" Kevin called cheerfully.

"Good Morning Kevin!" Everyone called back, except Lyla, Aaron, and Arabella. They couldn't talk yet. Everyone ate breakfast in a hurry and Stella took the twins and Lyla into the nursery. The boys started to load furniture and Macy started packing little things like dishes. Macy was really excited about moving. It took them all day to get everything into the new house. By the time they got done everybody's feet were aching. Nick suggested that they all go out to eat. Macy, Nick, Joe, and Kevin went back to the house to get the babies and Stella. They picked them up and headed out to eat. Time passed on and Macy and Stella were shopping for their upcoming babies. When Stella got to 6 months into her pregnancy She, Joe, and Lyla moved into Nick and Macy's house. Stella's due date was April the 23rd. On April 22nd Stella was laying on the couch at 11:37 when she suddenly woke up.

"Joe!" Stella said touching her stomach.

"What? What's the matter?" Joe said getting up.

"I think it's time!" Stella said getting up. Joe yelled down the hallway for Nick. He came running out of his room with his clothes on. A few seconds later they left with Macy behind with Aaron, Arabella, and Lyla. She got up and went to get Lyla from the other room. She came back to her room with her diaper changed and her clothes on. She picked up Arabella and changed her diaper and then put her clothes on. Then picked up Aaron and changed his diaper and put his clothes on. She took Arabella out of the house and put her in the other car. Then, went and got Lyla and did the same. Then, got Aaron and put him in then put the stroller in the car. She grabbed the keys and headed to the Hospital. When she got their she put the twins and Lyla in the stroller and went inside. Macy quickly found Nick and Joe. Macy saw the worried look on Joe's face and pulled the stroller up. Joe got up and picked up Lyla and cradled her in his arms. Aaron and Arabella were asleep in the stroller. An hour later Macy was holding Lyla and Joe was pacing the floor. Nick just kept in looking at the twins. 2 hours later Joe was getting really impatient. Around the corner a doctor showed up and came to him.

"She's being moved into another room." She said as she walked with Joe close behind her. Nick and Macy got up and put Lyla back in the stroller and then followed them to the sitting area closer. Once again Joe was pacing the floor impatiently. 3 hours later the door opened that Stella was in and the doctor stepped out. Joe hurried through the door to see Stella. A few minutes later Joe came back out and went to Nick and Macy.

"It's a boy!" Joe exclaimed proudly. Macy and Nick both smiled as Joe went back to Stella.

"What are we going to name him?" Joe asked Stella.

"Well, he has to have his father's name somewhere in their," Stella said smiling.

"How about Joseph Luke?" Joe asked.

"I love it," Stella answered. Joe went back out to tell Nick and Macy his name. A couple days later they got to go home. Joe wanted to go home and show his new son their house, but Stella refused to leave Macy. 2 months passed and Joseph Luke, who they called Luke, was growing like a weed. Macy's due date was June 26th. On June 25th at 3:23 in the morning Macy got up.

"Nick I think it's time!" She said. Nick got up and yelled down the hallway to Joe. Joe came out in a flash and they headed to the hospital. They left Stella with the babies. She got up and got them up and Hurried to the hospital. The same thing pretty much happened as it did when Stella was in labor. 2 hours later a nurse came and got Nick, Stella and Joe. They hurried back. 2 more hours passed and the doctor came out of the door that Macy was staying in. Nick ran into the room. Macy was laying in the bed with a little warm bundle in her arms.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Nick asked.

"It's a girl," Macy said tired.

"What are we going to name her?" Nick asked.

"I was thinking Mary Langston," Macy replied.

"I don't know where you got Langston from, but I love it," Nick said leaving to go tell Joe and Stella. Joe and Stella were sitting together watching the babies.

"It's a girl!" Nick said proudly.

"Awww....." Stella said wiping a tear from her cheek.

* * *

"Her name is..... Mary Langston," Nick said beaming with pride.

Hope you liked it.

Please review!

Disclaimer: I don not own Jonas or the Jonas Brothers.

This is for my best friend Mary.


End file.
